


Transendence AU: Busking for Magical Creatures

by SalTheCat



Category: Transcendence AU - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalTheCat/pseuds/SalTheCat
Summary: It’s a canon fact from that in college Hank and Dipper busk together with their violins for spare change, so I thought It write a very short little fic about that. Also welcome to my first post! You can find me on Fanfiction.net under the same name. This is just a short little piece with some Hank/Uncle Dipper fluff.





	Transendence AU: Busking for Magical Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s a canon fact from Seiya234 (I think) that in college Hank and Dipper busk together with their violins for spare change, (though I can't find the fic in my hundred or so TAU bookmarks) so I thought I would write a very short little fic about that. Also welcome to my first post! You can find me on Fanfiction.net under the same name.

All and all, Hank missed Gravity Falls. Even though Uncle Dipper comes to blip him down there about every other weekend, he still misses being with them. Especially the pure prejudice around him, the magical creatures being ignored at best, harmed at worst, sickens him. Sure there are some good spots, just the other day he saw a lady give some money to a homeless Shapeshifter. But all in all its not so good.  
Which is why he has the idea to busk with Uncle Dipper on the weekends to raise some money to give the magical creatures of the city. Uncle Dipper, of course is thrilled. A happy afternoon with his nibbling is enough payment to saitisfy his deonic side.  
They set up on the corner of two busy streets somewhat early in the morning as cars and cabs zoom past while people walk down the sidewalk. They lay some sheet music in front of them, with rocks at the corners to hold them down, and lay out Uncle Dippers violin case in front of them with a small cardboard sign stating donations are welcome.  
They then launch into a violin rendition of ‘The devil goes down to Georgia’ followed by a playlist of random and somewhat cheesy pop songs. Because everyone loves pop right? Some of the highlights of the playlist include ‘Demons’ by Imagine Dragons, ‘Worth It’ (really fun to play on the violin), and ‘Roar’.  
Four Hours later they eat lunch, (Subway, a spicy Italian for Uncle Dipper, Meatball sub for Hank) count up the money, (28 dollars and 67 cents) then go to the nearest Wal-Mart and buy the cheapest bulk food they can find. The rest of the day is spent distributing the food to every needy creature in sight, and their smiles make his day. Later, as the sun sets on Portland while they lick ice cream on a bench, Hank is missing Gravity Falls less and less, because he has his family right here with him.


End file.
